<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>b r e a t h by just2b1ue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931097">b r e a t h</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/just2b1ue/pseuds/just2b1ue'>just2b1ue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Pearlapis, mermaid/pirate au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/just2b1ue/pseuds/just2b1ue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a tale about a Pirate who cruised all parts of the ocean to locate the last concealed fortune of Captain Emerald from an Island far away. Rather than being fruitful during her mission with her crew, she fell out of her boat and glided to a close-by cavern, stumbling upon a wonderful mermaid that changed her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue Diamond/White Diamond (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Pearl (Steven Universe), pearlapis - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seagulls flew around the air, screeching noisily which made the Captain cover her ears. The smell of the ocean waters filled up her nose as she chuckled confidently and rather loud to the point that one of her sailors woke up from their slumber. She and her crew went cruising to various pieces of the sea to uncover the treasure that the almighty privateer Captain Emerald left in 6 residual islands. They were known to be the best fortune trackers ashore and had discovered the 5 islands. Captain Pearl was eager to find the last treasure box filled with gold and diamonds that were stocked away on the most dangerous island but that’s what they knew.</p>
<p>The sailors went to their places, a few were sweeping the deck and some were at the top, navigating to check their surroundings. The captain made her way through causing them to salute. She tipped her hat down with a soft smile that formed on her lips. A small scar forming on the right side of her cheek from her previous battle. Pearl proceeds her way to her favorite mate, climbing up to the very top."Anything so far?" She asked, eyes darting each corner. “Sorry to ruin your mood but still nothing. There is a storm right ahead east." The sailor’s voice had a worried tone since they were getting a bit close. They needed to prepare and get through the rocky waves and strong winds in order to survive in one piece."We need to get ourselves ready for the ride of our lifetime. Amethyst, make sure nobody falls out of the ship. I'll try my best to help out the sailors who are in charge of the flags. Garnet’s on the wheel for now."</p>
<p>Soon their boat was getting quite near. Hours felt like minutes and minutes felt like seconds. Time was passing by quicker than they all expected. The navigator tried their best to escape the storm then suddenly a huge wave appeared in front of the ship and completely submerging them with water. The wind was blowing hard, the crew holding onto the sides trying their best not to fly or fall out. Screams of terror filled the ship while adrenaline rushed through the Pirate's body. It was a horrifying sight."HOLD ON!" The captain yelled loudly while the boat began to rock causing Pearl to stumble quite a bit at the very top of the flag. They were close to finally crossing until a huge wave hit them once more and that finally made the captain fall over. Time felt like it stopped. She gazed up at the sky, eyes widening. Before she could even scream she was now in the water. The intense waves began to crash the poor pirate around, her head hitting the bottom of the ship causing her to go unconscious. One of the sailors saw a glimpse of the incident and attempted to get to the passed out Pirate floating above the water. Another wave hit the boat and caused her body to move further away from them. They began to panic while slowly losing sight of their beloved leader. </p>
<p>~ ***squawk squawk*** ~</p>
<p>Everything went blank. The Pirate had no memory on how she fell in the water. Her lifeless body kept on coasting endlessly until a little wave pushed her in a dark tunnel. Sharp rocks scratched and bumped her skin, wounding and bruising her. Pearl’s back was resting on the cold sand while she slept there for hours on end.</p>
<p>The cavern shielded her defenseless body from hungry horrendous seagulls that flew up the sky and along from the hot sun that could easily burn her skin. A rough groan escaped from her lips, sounding in pain. Her voice kept on echoing inside the dim tunnel, body trembling while at the same time her hands clenching a fist full of sand. A sea creature who lived in the cavern had seen the human resting in her domain, rather curious she swam up, observed the unconscious Pirate before taking her to a much more comfortable area to rest. Delicate hands brushed against the pale young lady's body while releasing another painful groan. The privateer stayed in her position for thirty minutes before at last awakening. Her eyes rippled open, examining her surroundings to check whether she'd identify where she was. A cruel electric stun rushed through her body when she realized she was somewhere she’d never been before. She quickly sat up while having an insane look on her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hard blow on her head from the boat caused her to feel dizzy, placing a hand over her temple, attempting to find a way to stop the horrendous aching."F-Fuck.." Pearl didn't notice that there was a person or thing watching her from a far distance. The creature’s head popped out of the water, keeping a close eye on her, finding the human very bizarre while releasing a mischievous snicker."W-where am I?" There was a slight tremble in her voice, showing that she was afraid that maybe she was in fact alone. She had a chance to look around to see that the outside of the tunnel led directly back out to the sea and that's where everything clicked."I-I'm..In a cave?!" Pearl exclaimed loudly before finally gathering all of her strength to stand. The immense pain and pounding on her head was still there but the adrenaline ran through her body and was beginning to panic."Oh no no! My ship! My crew!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mermaid kept on giggling at the privateer, debating whether she was dangerous or not. From watching her intently she had an inclination that perhaps this one was unique and would respond in a considerably more respectful manner if meeting her. Pearl sat back down, covering her face in defeat."Am I really going to die here?! I can't believe nobody even saw me fall! I'm beginning to regret going up on the ship." she murmured softly.</p>
<p>"You truly are a Pirate! I'm quite hoping you wouldn’t kill and sell me." Another voice entered the cave making Pearl startled, lowering both of her hands down from her head."P-Pardon?"She was now facing to face with the creature, eyes squinting to get a better look."Why is there a bare Maiden in front of me—" Her sentence was trimmed off when her eyes arrived at the blue-haired young lady's lower half."— A tail!?"<br/>
“ 3...2...1——-“ She waited for the scream and names the pirate was gonna call her.<br/>
"You're....gorgeous..." She began backing away."My great-great-grandmother was right! But I never realized they'd be "THIS" beautiful!" She couldn't believe her eyes. The creature who was in front of her simply took the other's breath away.</p>
<p>Pearl wasn’t sure if she was dreaming but she indeed hoped she wasn’t. The mermaid had a shocked expression scattered on her face.“You’re kidding, right? You're just saying that to be nice but in reality, you think I’m a monster and that I’m disgusting..right?!“ </p>
<p>"A disgusting monster you say? I think not!" She exclaimed loudly, adoring, and scanning every part of her body. How would I ever find you disgusting with those beautiful fins and wonderful scalded skin?! The way the sun's beam shines down your tail and would glow?! I find it rather beautiful, I must say! So unique! So new!!" The feeling of seeing something or someone like her was very refreshing."I've never seen someone as gorgeous as you before!"</p>
<p>The mermaid’s cheeks were flushed with a bright tint of pink while immediately trying to fix her hair.“T-Thank you. No one has ever said such things to me! Usually, Humans who stumble upon me get scared, call me names, or even attempt to kill me.” Her voice was a bit shaky but was able to crack out a smirk at the Pirate.Pearl felt a warm sensation in her chest when seeing the beautiful creature smile. The thought of throwing rocks at such an innocent mermaid-like her gave Pearl an ill feeling in her stomach and was rather disappointed by the information."The nerve! I don't see anything bad about you at all! My name's Pearl. I don't mean to brag but I’m one of the best Pirates in Beach Island!" She proudly, puffing her chest with full pride in her voice. Pearl's hair was short, making her seem like an attractive Prince instead. Her blonde hair had beautiful curls on the ends and her smile was the most charming thing about her appearance.The Pirate was now up on both of her feet before attempting to walk closer to get a better look.</p>
<p>“Yeah some humans don’t really like us but I’m very glad that you do! Please, Call me Lapis.” Her gaze went to the woman who walked closer to her, nervous, and a bit scared.<br/>
When she was now only a few inches away she sat down in front of her, trying her best to show that she very much respected Lapis. She didn't want to offend her in any type of way."If you don't mind? " She mumbled softly before delicately placing one of her hands on the creature's tail and gasped loudly in amazement. They were smooth. She expected it to be a little rough since the scales but for some reason, they were smooth as a snake's skin. The mermaid was still afraid but then trusted her immediately.“Do you like it?”She asked, feeling her soft delicate hands around her skin causing her tail to gently sway side to side. It felt rather pleasant, the creature biting down her lip while her blush intensified."Oh, my stars! I've never felt such scales before! I've caught countless fish back in the day and held them but I've never felt this type of texture." Pearl finally removed her hands thinking that it was making Lapis uncomfortable."It is an honor to meet such a beautiful mermaid-like yourself." Pearl lowered her head, serving a little bow before giving Lapis' hand a kiss. She was quite the gentlemen and very respectful. She still felt the pounding in her head but tried her best to push the feeling aside. She wouldn't want to be such a burden.</p>
<p>Besides! How would a mermaid care for her in a cave?!<br/>
END CHAPTER 1</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. a new friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>pearl finally meets lapis's strange friend ...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She laughs delicately as pearl kisses her hand making her redden </p>
<p>" your so sweet .." </p>
<p>She propelled herself up and plunked down on the stone her chest being totally presented to pearl </p>
<p>" so ...what befell your boat ?..." </p>
<p>Pearl wound up gazing, eyes stuck to her chest."Uh..." She stopped and got a piece distracted."My ship...I and my group should discover Commander Emerald's last fortune box loaded up with gold and jewels however we expected to cross the sea to east shockingly there was a tempest. I was at the top, checkin on the off chance that it would lit up, and out of nowhere an enormous wave dove me down. I don't recall the rest." Pearl said calmly yet needed to delay for some time since her head wouldn't work while gazing at her chest </p>
<p>"Gracious! Well you coasted around for some time and afterward, I discovered you, and afterward brought you here ...you dozed for very nearly two days! I thought I brought back a dead body!" </p>
<p>She grunts </p>
<p>" however I have the fortune you're searching for " </p>
<p>"Y-You do?!" Her look at long last was presently away from her chest and was currently at the animal's face. A grin quickly shaped her lips and sounded exceptionally energized. </p>
<p>" better believe it however your fortune is a trick" she slides back I to the water and swims to the fortune </p>
<p>"A trick?" There was disarray in her voice, sitting on the edge of the stone while viewing the mermaid swim down. She bit down on her lower lip, stressed that she might've sent her team for one final crucial a phony fortune hunt."How is it here? It says on the guide it was situated at the east side of the ocean." </p>
<p>She snatches her arm maneuvering her into the water. Hauling her to the 'room '. She sits her down as an afterthought where the fortune was </p>
<p>There were precious stones and gold yet very little there was some old trimmings and a woodwind </p>
<p>Fortunately, the room had a little surface zone where she could inhale, ascending to breathe in a gigantic measure of air."Ah!" she breathed out profoundly before investigating the money box. </p>
<p>Pearl was happy with the precious stones and gold yet she asked why there was a woodwind, snatching it, and started to hit to check whether it would work. </p>
<p>The wooden woodwind accomplished work yet it wasn't so boisterous. It was most likely wet due to the seawater. </p>
<p>She didn't generally have a pack so Pearl simply lifted her tremendous puffy free shirt up and utilized that rather get the significant stuff. </p>
<p>That is the place Lapis had the option to recognize what was Pearl's sex. </p>
<p>She was wearing a tight white wet fit tank top pulled in her puffy earthy colored jeans. </p>
<p>She passed on her shirt into a bunch, getting a stick to hang it there so she wouldn't need to battle to convey the things </p>
<p>Lapis immediately snatched the flute out of pearl hold and attempted it </p>
<p>She at that point saw pearl chest and snatched her chest to check whether she was a lady as well </p>
<p>Pearl was surprised by the motion, feeling the mermaids hand measuring her correct bosom which made her redden brightly."Excuse me?" </p>
<p>"Truly. I'm a lady." </p>
<p>" you have some too !" </p>
<p>She grins and crushes them a piece </p>
<p>" I didn't think you were one !" </p>
<p>Pearl bit down on her lower lip before expelling her hand away from her breast."My top was too large. I've advised my mates to get me a fitter one however they gave me this." She dangled the shirt that was tied up and loaded up with treasure. </p>
<p>"Besides, You don't haphazardly contact individuals' bosoms!" </p>
<p>the mermaid becomes flushed and looks down </p>
<p>"Goodness sorry ... I'm not used to others around me ..." </p>
<p>"It's fine," Pearl said before setting the overwhelming sack down and laid down on the sand. The discombobulation was a lot for her to handle."Up up to this point, my head feels like it will detonate at whatever minute." Pearl hadn't understood that she had an immense knock on her head </p>
<p>Her fingers brushed through her hair and checking her hand to see a touch of blood. </p>
<p>It wasn't a ton to stress Pearl however it made her at long last know why her head was throbbing. </p>
<p>It didn't look really awful yet it caused her a great deal of torment, moaning humble faintly while feigning exacerbation back."I think I knock my head extremely hard on a stone or something." She really knock her head against the pontoon during the occurrence </p>
<p>"I've been resting for two days however I despite everything feel like poo." Pearl admired seeing the mermaid drifting over her feeble body while the light shone down her creation Pearl believe that Lapis was a holy messenger, gazing at her strongly with adoration in her eyes </p>
<p>There was something in particular about her that Pearl found so charming. </p>
<p>She crept on pearl and laid her down as she talked, checking around her head and she felt a knock </p>
<p>"Well better believe it you have a major knock her ... you truly got hit hard !" </p>
<p>She would tenderly pass her hand on it </p>
<p>" and in the event that you need to leave this cavern it's going to be an errand ....unless your group returns for you ..." </p>
<p>"Do you figure they can discover me here? I'll give it about tomorrow. Indeed, even they don't discover me I'm willing to get out myself.:" Her eyes were bolted with hers. She felt like in the event that she gazed somewhat longer she'd soften on the ground into a puddle. Pearl grunts out a little snicker before sliding toward the mermaid's cheek, touching it. </p>
<p>she solidified for a second as she felt her touch her cheek. she isn't utilized to be contacted that way so she immediately moved away </p>
<p>"uh y-no doubt! it's a shark an area and there's very little food here....if you understand ....and yes your group could discover you yet it may be hard on the grounds that you glided to here for quite a while ... " </p>
<p>Pearl glanced around and gestured her head."That's actual however perhaps you could assist me with food? I surmise I could cause a fire however I'll to experience a touch of difficulty with water." She murmured intensely before sitting back up, her hands squeezing against the rough floor."How long do you think this is going to last?" There was stress in her voice, nipping down her lower lip. </p>
<p>"on the off chance that your group is sufficient I allow them 5 days or less . yet, don't stress I have a spot where I remain and where you can remain .!" </p>
<p>she grins and takes a gander at her </p>
<p>" its going to be okay !"</p>
<p>"Okay." Pearl started to confide in her a tad before discharging out a low chuckle."Can we go there now?" She asked somewhat humiliated yet she was wet all finished and was freezing since the sun was setting kinda quick. </p>
<p>Her hands were cool, all aspects of her body was. </p>
<p>She was trembling </p>
<p>Her garments her wet and her puffy shirt was being utilized as a sack to hold their fortune. </p>
<p>" obviously! hold your breath !" </p>
<p>she snatches pearls hand, maneuvering her into the water before swimming to the spot. </p>
<p>before long lapis returned into the surface and sat pearl as an afterthought </p>
<p>the spot looked lapis a pool so there was a great deal of spot for them </p>
<p>"tada!!" </p>
<p>Pearl ascended to the surface breathing intensely while glancing around. She was dazzled, plunking down. She put the sack of fortune down so she could rest her arms and stood up."I didn't realize mermaids had their own rooms, I thought you all lived submerged." </p>
<p>Her hands started to trails against the rough dividers, wheezing softly since it cut her finger."Ow" </p>
<p>" o-h well we regularly rest in corals houses and stuff that way yet I got harassed and lost so I discovered this spot so me and Elizabeth remained here !" </p>
<p>she swam near her "need me to get you some ocean growth for that ?" </p>
<p>"Ocean growth as a bandaid? Of course...Wait...Bullied...WAIT...anotehr mermaid named Elizabeth?!" She shouted boisterously attempting her best to accumulate the entirety of the data without a moment's del </p>
<p> </p>
<p>she shakes her head no " nope Elizabeth is an octopus " she said before diving into the water grabbing seaweed</p>
<p>"An....octopus?" Pearl then felt tentacles wrap around her hand, suction was very strong making pearl yelp, her eyes moving immediately to the sea creature."Wh—" a giant octopus was now holding her hand, staring at Pearl intensely</p>
<p>she sticks her head back out smiling "oh your here !didn't think that you'd come back this early " she puts the seaweed aside<br/>
Elizabeth: " lapis what did we say about bringing humans in the cave !"<br/>
she sighs "I know but shes here now !" she shakes her head no " no Elizabeth is an octopus," she said before jumping into the water getting ocean growth </p>
<p>"An....octopus?" Pearl at that point felt arms fold over her hand, pull was extremely solid making pearl howl, her eyes moving promptly to the ocean creature."Wh—" a mammoth octopus was currently holding her hand, gazing at Pearl strongly </p>
<p>she sticks her head pull out grinning "</p>
<p>goodness your here !didn't believe that you'd return this early " she sets the kelp aside </p>
<p>Elizabeth: " lapis what did we say about getting people the cavern !" </p>
<p>she moans "I know however she's here now !" </p>
<p>the mermaid grinned and afterward disregarded it</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>just a friendly reminder that this fanfic was inspired by treker402 au so some of the credits go to them for certain features.</p>
<p>this fanfic was written by @/tumbledrocks_ and @/Maddiebirb on twitter!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just a friendly reminder that this fanfic was inspired by treker402 au so some of the credits go to  them for certain features .</p>
<p>this fanfic was written by @/tumbledrocks and @/MadzGo34 on twitter !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>